


To Run or Not To Run

by EmeraldFalcon



Category: Bleach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFalcon/pseuds/EmeraldFalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo is contemplated his future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Run or Not To Run

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing

Ichigo looked around him his bright orange hair glowing in the sunlight his brown eyes looking off into the distance. He did this a lot now a days thinking about things that he probably shouldn't be thinking about. After all standing on top of his roof wasn't the smartest thing on the planet but hey not like he could die in spirit form. He frowned lightly as his Hollow spoke deep within his head.

"King what are you thinking about?", The hollow whispered lightly

Ichigo sighed and sat down laying a hand on the comforting presence of his Zanpaktou. He whispered back out loud, "Shiro now a days I'm not sure what I'm thinking. My head is so full of different things. About the Arrancars, the espada, The Soul Society... I just want a break for awhile. I want to just run away and hide in a tree just to escape!"

Groaning the Hollow slowly split from the Shinigami appearing beside him in a spiritual form much like Zangetsu did when he had to reach Bankai. Slowly the hollow spoke "Then run from it all King. It's your life King your the one who should make your own future"

Smiling Ichigo sighed lightly "But where would we go Shiro?"

At the Shiro smirked, "Why not just go and find that out along the way?"

Frowning Ichigo stood slowly and turned to look at his hollow "What would I ever do without you Shiro?"

Letting loose a deep maniacal laughter the hollow smirked back at him "Easy you would be dead"


End file.
